Honey
by NathanScott23
Summary: He wonders if she tastes as good as she smells. Naley. Oneshot


**Honey**

I just miss old school OTH so much. sigh Season 1 NH was so many levels of awesomeness. Not that I don't like NH now, but still…those were the days.

"_Do you still have the honey you owe me?"_

- Joy to James

He's been intrigued by her for a couple of weeks now…ever since their second tutoring session when she leant over his arm to take a look at his work. Her silky hair – which for once wasn't hidden by that funny, yet adorable hat of hers – had tickled the inside of his elbow. He remembered jumping so suddenly that she pulled back abruptly. Bad move. The rush of air when she shifted backwards blew the scent of her hair straight towards him.

"Nathan? What's wrong?"

He barely registered her look of concern, much less her words to him, because at that moment, he took a deep breath, inhaling the sugary sweet honey fragrance. He's been so distracted lately around her as result. All he can focus on are her perfect, velvety lips. He wonders if she tastes like honey. He doesn't even care that he wonders.

All he can focus on are her cheeks. So peachy and soft and smooth. He wonders what it would be like to run the backs of his knuckles across them.

All he can focus on is her neck, at the gentle slope where neck meets shoulder. He wants to run his knuckles across the milky skin there too.

All he can focus on are her eyes. He wonders what it would be like to see himself reflected there whenever he wants.

All he can focus on is _her_.

It's come to the point where he can't even open the pantry without wincing. The jar of honey in there is the exact shade of her golden brown locks. But it's not just her hair. Everything about her is like that stupid breakfast spread.

Her personality is like honey. He knows that she's something he should only receive in moderation. Just the right amount and she can leave him satisfied and content. Too much, and the taste will be overwhelming, disorientating, dizzying. Not that that's a bad thing.

Her body is like honey. She hugged him a couple of days ago, and he still can't get the smell off his clothes. It's like she's soaked in, stuck there, and no amount of washing can make her go away.

Their next tutoring session is on a windy day. He knows she's arrived there before him, because the fragrance is drifting along on the breeze. He looks around at the other people walking near him. Can they honestly not detect that trace of heaven?

The wind is playing gently with her hair, lifting it up and unfurling it across her shoulders and cheeks. She's taken to wearing it loose lately. He thinks he might know why.

She smiles brightly when he approaches. He can only manage a strangled "hey." He settles himself into the seat next to her and tries his damndest to ignore everything about her perfect self. It is 

apparently not to be though. The breeze is continuing to blow her hair around her face, but it doesn't seem to bother her. It's bothering him though. He lifts a shaking hand to tuck a strand behind her ear. He notices her mouth open slightly in surprise, but he doesn't pay much attention, because he's found that he can't tear his hand away. It moves of its own volition to cup her cheek. He watches her eyelids flutter shut. Her eyelashes are dark paint strokes lying in stark contrast to her rosy skin.

He turns his hand over and runs his knuckles ever so gently along her cheekbone. She releases a little sigh. His hand continues its journey down her neck. This time, his fingertips feather across her collarbone.

"Nathan," she whispers so softly that he barely hears her. It's either a protest or a plea. He figures it's the latter.

And now, there's only one thing left that he's wondering about. Moving both hands to secure them around her waist, he dips his head to catch her lips between his. There is no moment of stiffness, she doesn't even hesitate. One of her small hands reaches up to tangle in his hair, the other clutches tightly to the front of his shirt. His tongue impatiently but tenderly urges her lips open. He doesn't want to wait another minute more to taste her.

"Mmmmm," he finally mumbles into her mouth. Just like he thought. _Honey_.

**The End**

Reviews are _my_ honey. :)


End file.
